Yumi Fuuko
] Yumi Fuuko (Yuki Vandrille in Saiba_Aisu's version) is the primary protagonist of Chizuruotohime and Jadenkaiba's partnership manga, Yu-Gi-Oh! DQ. She is an 18 year-old Duelist whose dream is to become the next "Duel Queen" and at the same time, search for clues of her missing mother, Yukiko. Similarly to some of the other protagonists of the Yugioh anime and manga, Yumi's name in Japanese includes "Yu" and the 遊 kanji. Her surname "Fuuko" is composed of the kanji 風, meaning "Wind", and 子, meaning "Child". Literally, Yumi's surname can be translated as "Child of the Wind". Character Design Like all Yu-Gi-Oh protagonists before her, Yumi hair design incorporates spiked layers and two different hair colors. Her base hair color is vermilion red, while the less prominent stripes around it are a shade of golden-orange. Her appearance is comparable to that of Yusei Fudo, and her eyes are similar to those of Aki Izayoi. She has been featured many times in a variety of different outfits promoting Jadenkaiba's partnership manga, Yu-Gi-Oh! DQ. In the first of these outfits, she wears a form-fitting brown coat that flares at the hips over a short blue skirt, black leggings, purple armguards, black gloves, and underneath it all, a white shirt. In addition, this outfit features her with several pieces of jewelry and high heels, and also depicts her carrying a standard Academy Assigned Duel Disk. In another more casual outfit, Yumi retains her black leggings and orange high heels, but has exchanged her brown coat and blue skirt form a short, loose-fitting green coat, similar in design to a kimono. In addition, her standard white shirt has been replaced by a brown- and pink-striped shirt, her gloves are now white, and she wears a purple scarf around her neck. The final alternate artwork is her violet- or black-colored suit with white in front, as depicted here. Yumi Fuuko's most recent dress also draws on elements similar to that of Kallen Stadfield's battle gear. Carrying a New Domino City Duel Disk EX, she also owns a D-Wheel which she acquires during Episode 3. Character Biography (Summary from Episode 1 only) Yumi is ready to start upon her journey to become a Professional Duelist under the guidance of her Duel Manager and Uncle, Mafuyu. After a sparring Duel with her friend Floresca, she returns home and begins to pack her things for her new adventure. At this point, her cousin, Sayuri, gives her the Decoy Hero card for good luck. Although Yumi arrives at the meeting place as scheduled, her uncle is not there; instead, she meets a young man named Ares Gainsborough. Interested in Yumi, Ares challenges her to a match in order to determine whether or not she is worthy to be his Duel Couple Partner. Soon afterward, her uncle arrives and watches the match. As Mafuyu watches his niece Dueling, he is reminded of his younger sister and Yumi's mother, Yukiko. After Yumi defeats Ares with Fancy HERO Valerie Winguard, Mafuyu confirms that she has proven herself and is ready to enter the world of Professional Dueling. Yumi then promises herself that she will find her mother, no matter what obstacles that stand in her way. Personality Yumi's personality is naive and cheerful, similar to that of Jaden Yuki. Like him, Yumi prefers to solve the majority of her problems by Dueling. Despite this, her happy exterior is also balanced by a cleverness which rivals that of both Yusei Fudo and Yugi Moto when it comes to Dueling and handling the many difficult situations she finds herself in. However, despite her own talent and success, Yumi's main motivating force is her desperate wish to find her mother, even if the price for doing so is her life. Relationships Sayuki and Sayuri After Yumi's mother disappeared, she was taken in by her aunt, Sayuki, at the age of six. She is very close to her cousin, Sayuri, as if she were her sister. Before she left to become a Professional Duelist, Yumi received an important card as a gift from Sayuri for good fortune in the tournament. Mafuyu Mafuyu is both Yumi's uncle and Duel Manager. Although he's sometimes very strict, he's also very supportive of his niece in any way. Yukiko Yukiko is Yumi's missing mother and the previous "Duel Queen". The original owner of Yumi's "Fancy Hero" Deck, her disappearance remains a mystery which her daughter is determined to solve. Floresca Floredalle Floresca Floredalle is Yumi's long-time friend and sparring partner for Dueling. Although Floresca is a talented and genius girl when it comes to Duel Monsters, she has yet to defeat Yumi, despite her impressive knowledge. Floresca uses a "Roselianne" Deck, composed of various Plant-Type monsters. Ares Gainsborough Ares Gainsborough is Yumi's recently-established Dueling Partner in the upcoming "Duel Couple Tournament". Ares uses a "Dark Kaiser" Deck. Ikari Jenny Ikari Jenny is Yumi's D-wheel Teacher while acquiring the Duel License. Jenny uses "Enforcer" deck. Alexa Raine Alexa Raine is Randolph's maid until Yumi helps her improve in her Duels. She owes Yumi a lot and decides to become Yumi's personal maid from now on. Jill Ashford Yumi's long-time rival since childhood and the current "Duel Queen". She has a very strong fighting spirit and never give up. Yumi is the only person who defeated her. Yumi made a promise to herself to enter in a Professional Duel when she is in the right age like her mother stared. Jill made her promise to to surpass her , becoming the new "Duel Queen", and defeating Yumi in a Professional Arena to settle the score. Decks Yumi plays a "Fancy Hero" Deck, which she inherited from her mother, Yukiko. It resembles and plays like its predecessors, the Elemental Heroes, but also features several different twists. The Deck depends on its wide array of Spell and Trap Cards, as well as several support Monster Cards. Due to the fact that they generally have low ATK and DEF scores, the Fancy Heroes power themselves up by fusing with each other to form more powerful Fusion Monsters. Category:Yugioh DQ Characters Category:Characters